Le cauchemar de Vincent
by Oz No Chokoreto
Summary: OS COMIQUE   Vincent Nightray décide de s'occuper comme son grand frère n'est pas là. Il décide d'aller embêter ce Chapelier de Xerxes Break mais ne pense pas qu'il va vivre son pire cauchemar... Oserez-vous le suivre ?


_**The nightmare of Vincent.**_

C'était un matin comme tous les autres à Pandora sauf que le plus jeune des frères Nightray avait eu l'envie de passer faire un petit bonjour. Comme à son habitude, il avait passé la nuit à éventrer diverses peluches de lapins et on pouvait dire que c'était vraiment devenu une drogue chez lui ! S'il devait compter ses victimes, il devait y en avoir une bonne centaine ! Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que Vincent était un expert des ciseaux.

À peine eut-il mis un pied dans Pandora, que le Nightray se mit à chercher son grand-frère adoré ! Malheureusement pour le blond, Gilbert n'était pas prêt de rentrer avant une bonne heure comme il était en mission avec Oz. Encore ce sale petit noble ! Vincent commençait à en avoir marre que son aîné le suive partout comme un bon petit chien. Mais pour le moment, il devait trouver quelque chose à faire mais quoi ? D'un coup, Vincent eut comme un sourire mi-sadique, mi-moqueur et il se remit en marche dans Pandora.

Sa destination ? Le bureau de Break ! Il fallait bien s'occuper d'une certaine manière et pourquoi pas en embêtant ce bon vieux chapelier ? A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte que le blond lança un grand. « **Mais tiens, ça faisait longtemps mon très cher Break !** » Je vous laisse imaginer la tête d'enterrement que fit le chapelier en voyant ce dernier entrer. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille oui ! Vincent se mit donc devant lui et commença à le chercher de toutes les manières possibles en ayant la pensée de le faire s'énerver. Surtout à tout déranger sur son bureau et de faire tomber ses feuilles. Break, qui faisait genre de rien, était debout vers la fenêtre et regardait dehors. Ce qui énerva le blond. Il prit alors des ciseaux et tourna la tête à l'opposée de l'albinos.

« **Et si je te faisais une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?** Proposa le sadique »

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois pour cette fois-ci fixer le chapelier mais le problème… Il avait disparu ! Vincent ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et encore moins quand la pièce devint toute noire. Le noble avança un moment mais ce fut comme s'il avançait dans le vide. Oui, il y avait que du noir ! A part un brin de lumière qui venait d'apparaitre. C'était sûrement un coup de Break et le Nightray se dit qu'il allait lui faire payer !

Vincent s'avança donc vers cette petite lueur avant d'y voir une peluche de lapin. Ce Chapelier était vraiment complètement fou ! Mais le blond regarda le ciseau dans sa main avant de le planter violemment dans la peluche et d'ainsi l'éventrer. Soudain, le jeune homme commença à entendre divers bruits dans la salle et d'un coup pleins de lumières apparurent. Ce qu'elles montraient ? Une centaine de peluches de lapins, en sang, et qui pointaient diverses armes tranchantes vers le Nightray. Vincent ne put retenir une expression pas mal choquée sur son visage mais se dit qu'il allait facilement les abattre avec le ciseau qu'il avait en main. Mais un nouveau problème arriva… Le dit ciseau avait rétrécit et faisait à peine dix centimètres ? Ils voulaient qu'il se coupe les ongles avec ou quoi ? Mais Vincent tira encore une drôle de tête quand il entendit les peluches dirent en cœur « On va se venger ! ». Les voix des petits lapins résonnaient par centaines dans la grande pièce noire mais Vincent était prêt à se battre contre celles-ci !

Mais une nouvelle lumière apparut plus grande que les autres et au milieu de toutes. Là, le jeune homme cru rêver ! La lumière avait fait apparaitre Emily, la poupée de Break, en tenue de SadoMaso et elle avait même le fouet qui allait avec… Non mais il allait arrêter cet albinos débile avec ses conneries ! En tout cas, il se promit de ne plus jamais mettre un pied dans le bureau de ce cinglé. Puis cette Emily, il avait toujours eu envie de lui faire la peau mais n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion ! Était-ce le bon moment ? Mais Vincent n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Emily venait de prendre la parole de cette voix des plus désagréables à ses oreilles.

« **Alors mon cher Vincent on ne sait pas quoi dire hi hi ~ ?**

**- Non mais je dois halluciner là…** Ajouta le blond en se secouant la tête.

**Fu fu ~ Bien sûr que non ! Ces peluches sont là pour prendre vengeance sur toi Vincent Nightray ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas leur faire aussi mal ! et notre vengeance la voici~. **»

La poupée ria de cette voix aigue à la Break et tourna le dos à l'homme. Emily dit aux autres poupées de se pousser un petit peu en laissant apparaitre… Un Gilbert en tenue de soubrette avec de longs cheveux noirs et surtout attaché ! Vincent comprenait de moins en moins ce qui était en train de se passer ! Pourquoi ces poupées pouvaient bouger et parler ? Et pourquoi son frère chéri était habillé en fille ?

Alors qu'il voulait avancer pour sauver son frère, celui-ci s'éloignait de plus en plus. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'aider ! Hein ? Mais que ce cauchemar s'arrête ! Mais Vincent ne pouvait vraiment rien faire… Puis toutes les poupées se jetèrent sur son frère avec des assiettes remplies de carotte ! Mais il était tellement concentré sur Gilbert, qu'il ne vit pas Emily lui sauter dessus avec une grosse carotte, légume qu'il hait, et de le forcer à la manger !

« **Non !** Cria fortement le blond. »

Vincent avait poussé un grand cri et venait de tomber. Tomber ? Oui de son lit et le noble avait un air paniqué sur le visage. C'était donc un cauchemar… Ouf ! L'homme se mit contre son lit et soupira. La prochaine fois, il allait faire bien attention en entrant dans le bureau de Break mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter d'éventrer des peluches ! Et il se jura de faire la peau à cette Emily ! Mais quelque chose lui tomba sur la tête, quand il prit comme une sorte de poupée, il sortit en vitesse de sa chambre en voyant que c'était Emily dans la même tenue que son rêve. Quand il fut sortit de la chambre, Break sortit de sous le lit comme à son habitude en reprenant Emily en ayant un grand sourire… fu fu fu ~

* * *

Et voila un nouvel OS qui est arrivé plus vite que les autres ! Mais il est aussi bien plus court... Ce petit écrit est venu de notre idée combinée à Ashura et moi en ayant un battle sur un forum Pandora hearts Abyss et comme Vincent s'était fait battre par Emily, j'ai décidé d'en faire un OS comme je trouvais cette idée bien marrante ! Et j'espère qu'il vous plait ~~. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite impression ~~.


End file.
